Falling in Love with Legolas
by StoryTellerx0
Summary: A human princess falls for an elven prince on a battle to save the world. Warning: Legolas romance. Lots of cliches and changes so if you don't like that then don't click.
1. Introduction

If I spell anything wrong, or there is anything that needs to be corrected in any of my stories please feel free to tell me so.

**And I don't own anyone other than Kate.**

This is a story I thought up involving characters from Lord of the Rings. It petty much follows the same basic story in the beginning but instead of Eowyn, there is a different female character; named Kate.

Major Differences Between My story and the real LOTR

Arwen and Legolas are cousins (I don't know if that is true or not) and she does not have any romantic relationship with Aragorn.

My characters, Kate, does have a relationship with Legolas throughout the story.

Eowyn is not there. Kate is Theoden's daughter and Eomer is her cousin.

The meeting of the fellowship takes place at Edoras.

At the beginning of this story, when Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn arrive at the Edoras; Theoden is NOT ill.

Also, Gandalf is always white, not gray.

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf have been friends for long before the story began.

More of the plot differences will be discovered in future chapters.

Here it begins:

Kate, daughter of Theoden of Rohan stood outside the great stone steps of her palace at Edoras. The wind in the air flung around a piece of loose hair that had escaped her bun from underneath her navy hood. She stood erect and held her chin high while she waited for the men that had come to save the world….

* * *

Legolas Greenleaf didn't make a sound. He sat on his horse with his good friend, Gimli behind him; with Aragorn and the wizard Gandalf also there. They suddenly set off, riding towards the steep hill that led towards the palace of King Theoden. They were off to a meeting that would eventually create a plan as to how to save the world from the evil that was coming.

As he rode up to the base of the royal palace, Legolas got down from his horse. He patted its side as a young boy took him away and slowly walked up the steps with his companions. He noticed the king, a tall man with wrinkles around his kind blue eyes. On his left was a young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was fairly tall also, with blond hair and an undistinguishable facial expression.

Legolas noticed an assortment of other people standing behind the king, but as he approached his eyes were immediately drawn to a small caped figure standing to the right of King Theoden. As he got closer, he noticed the short figure was actually a girl in a dark blue cape. As he walked by, Legolas gave the traditional nod and while receiving the same from the mystery lady and that's when he noticed her piercing green eyes. That was then he remembered that King Theoden had a daughter, although no sons; only a nephew.

Legolas continued on past her and gave the formal bow to the King and a nod to the blonde-haired boy. After everyone had come up, they were ushered into the castle and into a main hall. There were colored flags hanging down from the ceiling and the room, although made of stone was cheery and filled with sunlight from high windows.

* * *

Kate contemplated going over to the group and saying something, then decided against it. She was supposed to go straight to her room and get changed for the banquet that would be held that night. As she climbed the steps she couldn't help but dwell on the odd group of people that had come to her home this night.

First there was the white-haired wizard named Gandalf. Everyone knew of Gandalf the white. He was tall -very tall- and carried with him a beautifully carved white staff. He had kind eyes and she smiled, thinking of his as a wise old grandfather type.

Then there was the dwarf. He was short, even shorter than her five foot two inches. He had reddish curling hair and a long beard. As she reached the top of the steps she heard his deep jolly laughter and decided that he was a likeable sort.

Also with then was a man. He was about the same height as her father, with dark hair that was long and messy and free. He had some stubble along his beard that did little to hide his masculine jaw line. He was very handsome, Kate decided.

As she entered her room and sat down on the edge of her bed, Kate thought about the last of the group. A very tall, very lean elf. Kate had only met a few elves in her lifetime, and only briefly. She thought about this one, named Legolas. He had very pale blonde hair and deep pool blue eyes. Although when she first saw him, he appeared stony faced and grim, Kate noticed a smile on the curve of his lips when he bowed to her. He had a beautiful face, no doubt. Kate decided that he was even more handsome than the man.

* * *

Later that night during the banquet…..

Other people had arrived. A man named Boromir, whom Aragorn greeted like an old friend. He seemed like a decent fellow. Legolas didn't really care though. Well, it was more like he wasn't paying attention. He looked around, hoping to catch a glance of the girl whom he had seen earlier. She seemed to just disappear after they went inside.

Legolas looked around. There was soft music playing a happy tune. Ironic, because of the brooding danger that the whole castle would soon know about. He wasn't sure if anyone but the King and his advisors knew the reason for the meeting that was to be held. Either way it would be—Legolas's thoughts were interrupted as he spotted his green-eyed mystery princess descending a flight of stairs. She was wearing a white gown trimmed in gold that set off the sunlight colors of her golden hair. Her hair was what he noticed first. It was long and curly and descended a long way past her shoulders. He had an odd urge to touch it.

"Ahem," Legolas spun his head around to see Aragorn smirking at him.

"What?" he asked his old friend. In the corner of his eye, Legolas saw the princess talking with her father.

"Stare much?" when Aragorn saw Legolas's mean-looked reply he chuckled softly, "That's Princess Kate. She's King Theoden's only child."

"Then who is that?" Legolas asked, nodding his head in the direction of the young blonde man he saw before.

"That is Eomer. He is Theoden's nephew. You remember hearing of his father Eomund who died about five years back? There is much controversy over Theoden's heir. Many people think it should be Eomer, because, naturally he is the male. But Theoden has stuck with his decision of his daughter, Princess Kate."

Legolas stroked his chin, "I would imagine that many young suitors have an idea to marry her and become the future King?" For some reason, the thought of this angered him.

Aragorn eyed his friend closely, then casually said, "Young and old suitors alike. But Theoden has put them all off for now. It seems he is trying to stay indecisive. Or perhaps the thoughts of war preoccupy his mind altogether." To this Legolas gave a small grunt. He stood up straighter as he saw the princess approaching.

"Good evening gentlemen," a honeyed voice greeted the pair as Kate walked up to them, "I'm Kate."

A hand reached around Aragorn and Legolas, and Gimli's voice answered back saying, "A pleasure to meet you my lady. I am Gimli." Legolas and Aragorn exchanged amused glances and hid their chuckles.

"Aragorn, my lady."

She dismissed the title with a wave of her hand, "Oh please don't. Call me Kate."

She smiled warmly and turned towards Legolas, her golden hair shining in the light showing flecks of red.

Legolas was so entranced he almost didn't reply. Then he caught himself, "Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." He took her hand and placed a light kiss on the top of her knuckles.

* * *

Kate could feel the heat creeping up into her cheeks. She nodded in response. Luckily, a call from her father gave her an excuse to leave them. While walking away, she thought to herself, "_It's hot in here. I think I need some air. Ooh, he is so cute_."

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I know it's short, and I'm sorry. It's my first story ever, so B please /b tell me what you think. Thanks. 


	2. The Fellowship

Again I only own Kate.

Also, this is a ROMANCE story for my fans at quizilla and such. I know it doesn't follow the real LOTR and if you don't like that, sorry. Also, a lot of questions about LOTR that are being posed will be solved later on in the story, such as the fellowship, the journey, and the other characters. Thanks.

* * *

The next day, Kate woke up early. She could hear people moving about downstairs. Kate quickly donned a dark violet gown and pulled her hair up. A gold band around her forehead completed the look. Odd, but she never thought of having to look good to impress anyone before. Now, it seemed that was exactly what she wanted to do.

When she arrived in the main hall, Kate could see her father standing and talking with Grima Wormtongue. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Kate did not like him. He was crude, rude, and sneaky and Kate had always had a bad feeling about him; especially when lately, his intents became less than honorable. She shivered and continued towards her father.

"Good morning father," Kate gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sir Wormtongue," she nodded towards him then averted her eyes back to her father. He smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning dear. We have just had some new people arrive. Would you see if they need anything?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course father," she answered as he pointed in their direction. Kate walked towards the group with a curious look on her face. At first glance the men seemed to be the size of children. Then it dawned on her that they may not be children at all. Kate thought back to when her father taught her about all the different races of Middle Earth. Hobbits, were they called?

"Good morning, gentlemen. My name is Kate. Is there anything I can help you with?" the four turned towards her. They actually weren't that much shorter than her small height.

"It's wonderful to meet you, I'm Merry," one of the strangers introduced himself.

"And I'm Pippin," a second followed suit.

"Hello, I'm Frodo. And this is Sam," the third said, pointing towards his friend who seemed shy.

"Hi-ii," the shy one answered.

Kate smiled warmly at them, "Are you, Hobbits?"

Pippin looked excited, "Yes we are. Not many people know that outside our home."

Kate smiled and was about to say something when Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir appeared behind the Hobbits. Almost immediately, a blush crept into Kate's cheeks. She raised her eyes to meet Legolas's and nodded.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"Good morning," they all echoed her.

Just then everyone started heading in to eat breakfast and Kate hurriedly walked away. She took a seat towards the middle of the table.

"Is this seat otherwise occupied?" asked a voice from Kate's right side. She looked up and saw Legolas and nodded her head no. Kate took a sip of her water. This was ridiculous, why was she acting like this? It must be his presence, she decided. Being of elf kind, he had a sort of glow about him. It made her feel less in comparison. She decided to get over it and talk to him.

* * *

"So tell me about where you come from," her question caught Legolas off guard. He noticed that she seemed somewhat uncomfortable around him. But then again, many humans did around his kind. He smiled to himself thinking that she had finally warmed up to him.

"It's very different from here. Lighter, and more airy. More natural. I can't really describe it in words," he told her.

"Oh," she replied, biting her lip. He noticed that small action and for some reason couldn't take his eyes off her pink lips. When she spoke again his sapphire eyes automatically averted to meet her emerald ones.

"Our home must seem very crude to you," she stated, rather than asked.

Legolas shook his head, "No, it is just different." At that response she smiled and the effect was not lost on him.

As the meal ended everyone went their separate ways. In an hour some of them would be meeting again for the reason they had all even come.

* * *

Later….

King Theoden sat in a chair. He looked around him. To his direct left were his three top advisors. To their left was Legolas the elf, Gimli the dwarf, and Gandalf the Wizard. In front of him sat Boromir and Aragorn, whom he had met previously. To his right was his daughter and next to her sat the four hobbits. Still others were seating around him. Theoden wished his nephew Eomer was there. But he and his knights had ridden out when they heard of some possible danger to one of the villages.

He began to speak, "Attention, everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming today. But we must get straight to the heart of the matter. The One Ring has been found; and with it, the means to destroy the whole world. The only way to destroy this ring is to take it into the fires of Mordor." With that last sentence everyone was quiet. They were shocked, he could tell. Then everyone started talking at one.

"Mordor? That's impossible!"

"There's no way anyone could go there and survive."

"That's the heart of evil itself."

"Fire, volcanoes, orcs…"

"Quiet!" Aragorn yelled. Everyone stopped talking.

King Theoden proceeded, "Who will take the ring to Mordor?"

At once everyone started talking again, until a small voice rose above the others and stopped the chatter, "I will. It is my responsibility after all."

Everyone stared hard at Frodo. "Anywhere he goes, I go," Sam stood up.

"We're going too!" Pippin and Merry chimed in.

Gandalf stood up as well, "I will show you the way."

Aragorn then said, "I give you my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas added,

Gimli put his ax in the middle in silent addition to the party, followed by Boromir's sword.

Kate jumped up, "I will go too." Everyone looked at her as if she had three heads.

"No you will not." Theoden's voice brooked no argues.

"But father," Kate's words were cut off when everyone started talking again.

"This is no fairytale trip, princess."

"Is she crazy?"

"Wait. Everyone just wait!" Kate's voice took precedence and everyone quieted down. "Father, if Eomer were here, you and I both know he would go. Who then, besides me can go to represent Rohan. I have great skill with the sword, you taught me yourself. I can not just sit here and watch evil take over the world. I want to help."

There was silence. Theoden looked torn. Finally, he spoke, "I do not want you to go. This is a dangerous mission. But you are right. If we don't accomplish this task, all of Middle Earth will be destroyed. I know that if I tell you no you will go off anyway. Yes, you may join them," a gasp could be heard around the room, "We have here a fellowship of 10. God be with you."

* * *

I know that was a little unbelievable that he would let her go but, hey this is my story.  


	3. On the Journey

I just want to say to all of you at that website that disses stories…I respect your opinion and I thank you for trying to help me to be a better writer. I know I changed the story around a lot but that's okay because it's just a story. I'm writing this for my Legolas-loving fans who want to read a simple love story. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Again, I only own Kate.

* * *

The next day at dawn the group set out. Kate braided her hair tightly to keep it out of the way. She was wearing pants and a loose white shirt- a shock to many people that she walked by. They had been walking for hours now, mostly in silence. Kate seemed lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about the ring and the Sauron. She thought about her father and Eomer. She thought about everyone in the group. Oddly enough, she thought about all the people she knew back home in the villages.

Soon enough it was dark and the group was stopping for the night. They made their camp under some large trees. The branches let in the moonlight easily but also hid them well. Kate put her pack down against a rock to use as a pillow. It was hard, but it would do. Frodo was passing out some strange type of bread. Kate turned it around in her hands, inspecting it.

"It's lembas. We eat it while we travel because it gives strength to travelers. It's also said to help heal the wounded."

Kate looked up to see Legolas above her. She motioned next to her, "You can sit down."

He did as she asked and again eyed her meal, "Go ahead, and try it." She did, and found it quite tasty. She offered him some but he shook his head and pulled out his own supply. For a few minutes they ate in silence. The night was peaceful and Kate could hear insects chirping. Aragorn called Legolas over and he bid her goodnight and left.

Kate sighed, watching his lean form walk away from her. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

A few nights later, Legolas lay awake thinking. He couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept drifting back to Kate. Yes, they were on first name basis now. He smiled when he remembered what she had said to the group.

"_We are all going to be like family now and therefore we shall address each other as such."_

Legolas's keen elf ears heard leaves being walked on. He sat up and his eyes saw in the darkness a figure moving to sit on a large boulder. He knew at once that it was Kate. Legolas made a split-second decision to go and talk to her. He sat down quietly next to her.

* * *

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked her. His pale hair glimmered in the moonlight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, do not worry, you did not wake me. I could not sleep myself," he replied. Legolas picked up a stone and turned it over and over in his palm. A cold breeze came in and she shivered. Legolas noticed this and removed his cape. He handed it to her.

"Oh no I…."

"Take it. I'm not cold," he insisted. She did as he asked and it was silent once again.

He looked at Kate, "Are you scared?"

She looked back at him, straight in the eye. Then she turned away and shrugged, "No, not scared. Curious, perhaps. Homesick. The world is so big. I never realized it before. I guess I never really thought about it too much."

For a moment there was silence. Then Legolas replied, "I suppose you've never done many things that you are now doing."

_Like falling for someone I barely know?_ Kate thought to herself. _Wait, did I just think that?_ She shook her head in exasperation. Then suddenly she said out loud,

"I've never dressed up in pants and traveled with a group of males on a journey to save the world before." Legolas laughed at this, revealing straight white teeth.

Kate blushed, "I guess you've been almost everywhere. Just how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" _Idiot. What's wrong with you?_

"I am 2931. A little older than you, I assume?"

Kate grinned, "Just a bit. Well, um. I guess I better go and try to get some sleep." Kate took the cloak off of her shoulders and handed it back to him, "Thank you. Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Kate awoke with his cloak around her once more. She smiled as she got up and walked towards Legolas, who was loading up the horse.

"Thank you, again," she told him and handed it back to him.

He smiled at her and nodded. The group set off once again. The Hobbits started singing a song softly. Footsteps echoed off the pebbles on the ground. Everything seemed peaceful.

Then suddenly, a flash of gray jumped out in front of Kate.

* * *

Cliffhanger. I know it's short.Sorry, I'm tired. 


	4. The Kiss

I don't own anyone except for Kate.

Also, before getting angry at my plot changes, please note that I outlined most of them in the first chapter. Thank you.

And a note to you "critics". I don't care that it's not exactly like the LOTR. Or like it at all. Because if I wanted to rewrite his story I would. I'm making this for the Legolas fans, not for the obsessive people who have nothing better to do than criticize people's own creativity. Thank you.

* * *

The group set off once again. The Hobbits started singing a song softly. Footsteps echoed off the pebbles on the ground. Everything seemed peaceful. Then suddenly, a flash of gray jumped out in front of Kate.

She whipped her head around and saw a band of about twelve orcs. They were attacking! Kate drew her sword and held her breath. Everyone around her was fighting.

Suddenly one of them charged at her. She parried its heavy sword with her own. She pushed hard against it; her arms aching. Then suddenly she ducked as it swiped for her neck. Kate stuck her sword into its stomach and it fell down dead. For a moment she stared down in shock; her eyes wide and her breathing heavy. Kate had never taken another's life before.

But before she could think on it anymore she had to get back into action. Another Orc came from behind. As she quickly turned around, Kate saw it fall down dead with an arrow sticking out of it. When she looked up, Legolas nodded and continued on his fighting.

In an instant Kate was on the ground, an Orc on top of her. She managed to push it off just in time to grab for her sword which had fallen from her grip. She barely blocked his blade when Aragorn came and decapitated him. He held out a hand to help her up. Kate looked around and saw that all of the Orcs were dead.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Gandalf. Everyone nodded. Miraculously, no one was injured.

"Th-those were, Orcs right?" Kate asked somewhat timidly.

"Yes," said Boromir as he picked up his strewn pack. "Did you kill one?"

Kate bit her lip, "Yes I did."

Boromir laughed, "Welcome to war, princess." Then he walked away. Kate stood perplexed. She couldn't seem to read that man at all. Legolas put a hand on her shoulder as if for comfort then walked on himself. Kate followed behind slowly; lost in her thoughts.

* * *

A few days later the group was climbing up snowy cliffs of somewhere that Kate couldn't remember the name of. It was very cold and everyone was hip deep in snow. Everyone except for Legolas, who was walking nimbly on top of the snow.

Suddenly, there was a great wave of snow that fell upon the group. Kate panicked for a moment, because she was buried. Then a hand pulled her out of the snow. She looked up to see Legolas.

"Thanks," she said. He smiled at her as he grabbedSam from the snow as well.

Once everyone was unburied, Gandalf announced, "We will take the mines instead." There was a murmur through the group.

"I have relatives there that will gladly welcome us." Gimli seemed happy to be changing plans, and they set off. The entered the caves and were met with dark walls and muddy puddles. Kate took a step and crunched something under her foot that sounded suspiciously like a bone. She jumped back a little, startled and grabbed onto Legolas's arm next to her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Kate dropped his arm as if it were fire.

"It's alright, I do not mind," he said. In the darkness Kate thought she could see him smile.

* * *

As the group works its way through the mine they started to miss the familiar feel of sunshine on their faces. No longer were their empty thoughts echoed by birds singing, but of water dripping into unknown places.

After a few days it was apparent that Gandalf was quite lost. Soon enough, however, they came upon a room with bones scattered around. Gimli discovered them to be of his kin and wept with sorrow over the loss of his loved ones.

No one quite knew what to do. It was then that Pippin accidentally knocked something down a well. It made clanking sounds that Legolas swore could wake the dead. He stiffened, knowing that anything could have heard that.

And something did. It was moments later that the whole group took off at a sprint to exit the caves as quick as possible. Legolas stopped mid-run. They were surrounded by Orcs. He drew his bow and arrow and out of the corner of his eye saw everyone following suit with their weapons. He looked down at Kate and saw her sword drawn. She looked up at him; her green eyes wide with fear. He felt a pang in his chest and nodded. Legolas did not know what that feeling was, but he knew he was not going to let harm come to her.

Suddenly the massive crowd of Orcs scrambled. The party looked towards each other, each with confusion knitted on their brows. A loud roaring could be heard. Something was coming. Gandalf sounded the alert and they ran. It was a balrog.

As everyone crossed over the bride to safety, Legolas turned and saw Gandalf battling the monster. He breathed a sigh of relief when Gandalf threw down his enemy and ran to join the group at their departure.

They finally made it out and onto snowy cliffs.

"Come on, we have to keep moving," Aragorn motioned for the group to keep going. Legolas looked around. Everyone was dirty and tired. But they were all alive and mostly unharmed. He raised his eyes to the horizion.

"It will be dark soon. We need to find a safe place to camp for the night," he said to Aragorn.

Aragorn stroked his chin then answered, "There's a place over there we can make safe camp. Let's go."

* * *

Kate felt a giant relief as she lay her head down on the rock that was serving as her pillow. It had been a long day and she was tired. So very tired.

"There's a small stream over here if you want to wash up a bit," Frodo said as he passed her lying down. Kate moaned and raised her head, opening her eyes.

"Thanks," she figured it was worth the extra five minutes of not sleeping to try and clean up. After all, cleanliness is next to godliness…or something… Kate reached the streamed and took a handful of the icy water and splashed it on her face. She used it to clean off the dirt and residue of the trip as well as that on her neck and forearms. She sat back on her heels, feeling refreshed, and breathed in the cool night air. Kate turned her head slightly to the side then let out a small gasp.

"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you," Legolas said to her, bearing his perfect white grin. Kate quickly stood up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's alright. Um, I'm done if you want to, use…the…water." _What is it about him that makes your stomach so floppy? _

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened in the mines," Kate knit her brow at his comment. _Does he not get that I can handle myself?_

He smiled once again, "Please do not mistake my concern for unfaithfulness. I just don't want anything to happen to you that's all." Kate nodded and moved as if to walk away from him. The wind blew a piece of hair off of the side of her face, exposing a cut she had on her cheek. Legolas was quick to stop her and raise his hand towards it.

"You're cut," his fingers lay just before touching Kate's skin. She gulped and found herself unable to speak. It was then that he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled back from reflex. Then bit her lip. Legolas had a look on his face that Kate couldn't quite figure out. Then he suddenly and briskly walked off.

Kate remembered the unreadable lookin Legolas's ice blue eyes. _Why did he just kiss me? Why did I pull away? Why am I not mad that he just kissed me? Oh lord, I liked it. I like __him.__

* * *

_

Legolas stormed off to his own makeshift sleeping area. He saw Aragorn look up from the corner of his eye but Legolas didn't feel like talking. _What was he thinking? Was he even thinking at all? Why did he just kiss Kate? He's never done something so random like that before. And why did it hurt him so much that she jumped back so quickly?_


End file.
